


Мы падаем, словно астероиды / We Fall Like Asteroids

by Smalta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, post-hate sex, Любовь/Ненависть, Неозвученные чувства, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, отклонение от канона, сложные отношения.
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalta/pseuds/Smalta
Summary: Рей переспала с Кайло Реном всего раз.Все вокруг такое тёмное, и она купается в ненависти. Он испытывает к ней то же самое. И с подобной яростью оставляет на ней свои следы.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Мы падаем, словно астероиды / We Fall Like Asteroids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustoftheancients](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustoftheancients/gifts).
  * A translation of [We Fall Like Asteroids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730357) by [dustoftheancients](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustoftheancients/pseuds/dustoftheancients). 



> Исходник перевода: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9857898

Рей переспала с Кайло Реном всего раз.

Все вокруг такое темное, и она купается в ненависти. Ненавидит его настолько, что буквально рычит ему прямо в рот, и когда исполосывает кожу ногтями, иногда прорывает ее насквозь. Рей оставляет на бледной спине тонкие, яркие метки. 

Он испытывает к ней то же самое. И с подобной яростью оставляет на ней свои следы. 

Когда все закончилось, Рей оказалась покрытой еще большим количеством синяков, чем он. Казалось, даже в этом проскальзывали весьма заметные нотки соперничества.

Она ничего не сказала ему _до,_ и так же ничего не сказала _после_. Он смотрел ей в глаза так, будто кидал молчаливый вызов.

Произошедшее было ошибкой. Рей знала об этом еще _до_ того, как все это случилось, Рей знала об этом и _после_. 

После того траха.

Потому что именно так называлось то, что они делали.

Они _трахались_.

Это было жестко. Это было грязно. Это было неистово. И она вполне уверена, что после ощутила в своем рту кровь. 

Но – и это оказалось самой ужасной, _ужасной_ частью в самом настоящем смысле этого слова – ей это _понравилось_.

\------

Та ошибка неустанно преследовала Рей денно и нощно – кожа все никак не хотела заживать, а синяки исчезать. Жужжащая мысль возникала будто из неоткуда каждый раз, когда Рей замечала своих друзей или генерала Органу. Рей вспоминала о произошедшем всякий раз, когда краем глаза ловила его фигуру – он кружил повсюду в этих своих тёмных одеждах и отказывался разговаривать с кем-либо. Он терпел людей только из-за своей матери, и, какое совпадение, это была та же причина, по которой они терпели _его_.

Но чаще всего Рей вспоминала _о том разе_ именно тогда, когда лежала в своей постели. До Кайло у нее никогда не было секса. 

Почему это должен был быть именно он?

Почему она не могла переспать с _кем-либо_ другим?

Почему не… почему не с Финном? Или По?

Да вообще не важно с кем!

Она сделала это, потому что хотела, и Рей это прекрасно знала. Она всегда, _всегда_ испытывала к себе неописуемое отвращение каждый раз, когда в ее голове возникала эта мысль. 

И все же…

Иногда, когда она вспоминала об этом, ее руки под одеялом начинали жить своей жизнью.

\-------

Рей резко вынырнула из своих раздумий, когда Финн с грохотом примостил свой поднос рядом с ее. Он наградил подругу таким взглядом, который весьма красноречиво говорил о его обеспокоенности и легком удивлении.

– Все в порядке? – поинтересовался он, попутно отпивая каф. Ее собственный каф уже давно остыл, так что Рей даже и не пыталась прикоснуться к напитку. Все равно это ей не поможет.

Она устало потерла лицо и кивнула.

– Да, просто немного утомилась.

– Работаешь сейчас по ночам? 

– Нет, – покачала она головой. – Но тело говорит об обратном.

Финн изогнул брови. Она даже не могла нормально посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Что-то случилось? 

И как по сигналу в кафетерий вошел Кайло. Всякий раз, как он заходил в какое-либо помещение, все делали вид, что они его не замечают. Но Рей знала, что его не так-то и просто обвести вокруг пальца. И знала, что сам он прекрасно осведомлён о ее постоянной напряжённости. Она всегда с легкостью могла сказать, где он находился в определённый период времени. Они всегда чувствовали друг друга. 

Рей не удержалась и кинула в сторону Кайло быстрый взгляд. Финн заметил это, но пришел к неверному выводу.

– Если он снова беспокоит тебя, то лучше всего обратиться к генералу Органе. Она-то скажет ему отвалить от тебя. 

Рей попыталась улыбнуться своему другу, но вышло что-то наподобие слабого движения лицевыми мышцами. 

– Это… ты не так понял, не совсем… – она тяжело вздохнула, растерянно поддевая вилкой еду. – Все сложно.

Рука Финна накрыла ее – тепло и надёжно. Ее сердце слегка встрепенулось. Глупый орган всегда так реагировал на его прикосновения. Финн легонько сжал ее ладонь. 

– Ты же знаешь, я здесь только ради тебя, – сказал он. – И знаешь, что всегда постою за тебя.

В этот раз ее губ коснулась более искренняя улыбка. Рей сжала его ладонь в ответ.

– Знаю, – ответила она.

Неожиданно волосы на ее голове встали дыбом, и Рей ощутила, как по позвоночнику прошлась холодная дрожь. Затылок неприятно потянуло. Будто затянутый узел горечи.

Ей даже не нужно гадать, что только что произошло. Глаза сами нашли Кайло Рена, сидящего в самом дальнем конце помещения. Он был совершенно один.

И его взгляд намертво прикован к ней. К _ним_. К их переплетенным пальцам. 

Казалось, его недовольство погружало во тьму сам воздух, будто кипящий яд. Это взбесило Рей, потому что у него не было ни малейшего права, чтобы вести себя _именно_ так. 

Как он только смеет?

Она сжала ладонь Финна еще крепче, не отрывая взгляда от Кайло. Рей наблюдала за тем, как его кулаки сжались на белоснежной поверхности стола, а на лице заходили желваки. Сила кружилась вокруг него тёмными, густыми потоками, будто некое сосредоточение песчаной бури. Даже несмотря на то, что их разделяло приличное расстояние, обжигающая ярость в его глазах заставила Рей поежиться.

Щеки стали пунцовыми. Она не была уверена, от ярости ли или от…

 _Или_.

Рей не заметила, что Финн пристально следил за ней все это время. 

Рей не заметила его хмурого лица.

\------

Все началось с малого. Невинные ничего не значащие вопросы. Дружелюбные крайне внимательные взгляды. Ей потребовалось всего пару дней, чтобы понять, что происходит.

Финн наблюдал за ней. По тоже, но Финн отличался исключительной внимательностью.

Он волновался за нее.

И это немного согревало сердце. 

И это немного раздражало.

Для Рей его гиперопека оставалось тайной, скрытой за семью печатями. Возможно, он думал, что она заваливает себя слишком большим объёмом работы. Возможно, он беспокоился о ее духовном настрое. Возможно…

Он подвигался к ней ближе всякий раз, когда Кайло Рен появлялся в поле зрения. И тогда все стало ясно. Даже очевидно.

Завидев их, выражение плохо скрываемого отвращения на лице Кайло превратилось в ничем не прикрытый оскал. Он занял свое место на противоположном конце стола, за которым проводились политические переговоры, и сжал кулаки, изо всех сил удерживая руки по швам. Он всегда то сжимает, то разжимает их. 

– Рей.

Его острое, будто нож приветствие удивило их обоих.

Это был первый раз, как он заговорил с ней с тех пор…

С тех самых пор. 

Сложно перестать воскрешать в памяти тот последний раз, когда он звал ее по имени. Рей осеклась, но было уже поздно. Щеки горели огнём. Кайло неотрывно пялился на нее. 

– Кайло, – поприветствовала его в ответ Рей, потому что вся эта ситуация ужасно походила на то, что он пытался взять над ней верх, а она все никак не могла позволить этому случиться. Она старалась звучать как можно более безучастно. 

Финн прервал их странный диалог.

– Ты выбрал не совсем удачное время, Рен, – ее друг сузил глаза и расправил плечи так, как делал всякий раз, когда находился в компании Кайло. А сам Кайло смотрел на него с прям-таки темным негодованием.

Он сжал челюсть.

– Не твое дело.

– А вот тут ты как раз и не прав… – речь Финна прервало появление генерала Органы. Гомон моментально прекратился.

Она единственная во всем Сопротивлении, кто вызывал достаточно уважения, заставляющего умолкнуть целую комнату. Рей знала, что и сама прибегала к такому рода влиянию, когда уговаривала Сопротивление принять помощь Кайло Рена.   
Насколько она была осведомлена, с тех пор, как его освободили из-под стражи, он и словом не обмолвился со своей матерью. Он даже не посмотрел на нее, а просто… замер. Его взгляд снова возвратился к Рей.

Кайло пялился на нее на протяжении всего собрания. 

Рей пыталась игнорировать эту пренеприятную ситуацию, игнорировать _его,_ но она не настолько удачлива. Будто его взгляд обладал самым настоящим физическим весом, надавливая на легкие и не позволяя свободно дышать. А ведь это даже не Сила, подумала Рей. А всего-навсего он.

Она дважды бросала на него осторожные взгляды. И оба раза ощутила, что проиграла известную только им битву. Она сжала кулаки и скрестила на груди руки. 

Это все так отвлекало – _он_ отвлекал – что Рей с трудом могла уловить нить повествования. Но она услышала, когда генерал поручила какую-то миссию Финну. 

Финн выглядел гордым – ему доверились, и он будет полезен. Его ждёт важное задание. 

Принимая миссию, Финн коротко посмотрел на нее. Это первый раз, когда на него возложили одиночное задание. Вдали от нее. Часть Рей желала отправиться с ним, но все понимала, поэтому лишь кивнула другу. 

Рей заметила, что от глаз Кайло не скрылся их безмолвный диалог.

Рей хотела сказать ему, чтобы тот не лез не в свое дело.

\------

Кайло хотел поговорить с ней. Она ощущала это каждый раз, когда они встречались взглядом. Она ощущала это даже тогда, когда старалась и вовсе не смотреть на него. 

Он точно хотел обсудить ту единственную связывающую их вещь, а Рей _определенно_ не собиралась ворошить прошлое. 

Она долго танцевала этот непростой танец, избегая Кайло, будто чумного, и пытаясь делать вид, что и близко не совершала ничего такого. Танец оказался сложным именно потому, что Рей совсем не хотела показаться напуганной, – она и на самом деле _не боялась_ его – но у нее также не было ни малейшего намерения заводить с ним беседу. Рей знала, что он мог с легкостью определить, что она намеренно избегала его, но ей все равно.

Она не боялась, но и разговаривать с ним тоже не собиралась.

Но и это не сдержало его.

И, в конце концов, он загнал ее в угол.

Иногда Рей казалось, что ему всегда удавалось загнать ее в гол. 

– Нам не о чем говорить, – настояла она. Сказала по привычке, одновременно умоляя и требуя. Кайло не слушал ее.

– Ты не можешь прятаться от того, что произошло между нами, – прорычал он. Не тихо, а звучно. Ее сердце бешено застучало в груди от той ужасной перспективы, что их могли услышать, но Рей пыталась не дать ярости вырваться наружу.

Ее руки тряслись.

– Я уже сказала тебе, что это была _ошибка_. 

Кайло смотрел на нее этими своими тёмными глазами, и несмотря на холод базы, несмотря на ее тонкую рубаху, она начинала ощущать тепло. Он слегка наклонился вперед, достаточно, чтобы Рей смогла уловить исходящий из его рта запах кафа. Должно быть, у него проблемы со сном. 

Рей краем сознания подумала о том, имела ли она к этому какое-либо отношение.

– Нет, не сказала, – пророкотал он.

Рей сглотнула. И вздернула подбородок.

– Тогда скажу прямо сейчас. Это была ошибка. 

На другом конце коридора стояли люди. Члены Сопротивления. Двое из них могли даже _увидеть_ , могли _услышать_. На шее поднялись волоски. Рей не хотела, чтобы ее увидели рядом с ним после…

Будто люди могли вот так вот просто понять. Просто посмотрев на них двоих. Они посмотрят и все _поймут_. 

Кайло увидел в ее глазах вспышку беспокойства. Он отпрянул, рот исказила гримаса. Он сжал кулаки.

– Боишься, что тебя увидят со мной, мусорщица? – тихо спросил он, кусая словами.

В груди вспыхнула ярость, и Рей закатила глаза. Она еще крепче сжала на груди руки. 

– Едва ли. 

Она лгала, и они оба об этом знали. 

Кайло нахмурил лоб. Ее сердце встрепенулось. 

Рей ушла первая, будто она одна владела ситуацией. Рей пыталась сделать так, чтобы ее уход не был похож на бегство.

\------

Но все всё равно об этом узнали. 

Рей не уверена _как_ точно, – хотя у нее и были некоторые мысли на этот счет, но она не могла сказать, кто именно распустил сплетни, кто подумал, что увидел _нечто_ важное, или просто _догадался_ , или… – но новость обошла базу со скоростью света. И прямо вот так все вокруг Рей изменилось. Куда бы она ни пошла, повсюду ее преследовал шёпот, повсюду за ней следили глаза. Отныне за ней без всяких зазрений совести наблюдали.

Возможно, она перешла на другую сторону – тёмную сторону – возможно, Рен поработил ее разум. В любом случае, ей нельзя больше доверять. Она переспала с _Кайло Реном._ Какой нормальный человек вообще захочет трахнуть такого монстра?

Нормальный человек так бы не поступил. Верный Сопротивлению человек так бы не поступил. 

И не важно, что он технически больше не являлся частью Первого Ордена, или то, что Сопротивление больше не видело в ней никакой ценности. Что одна-единственная ошибка стоила ей почти всего.

Как бы Рей хотела не…

Действия влекут за собой последствия.

По большей мере Сопротивление всегда сторонилось Кайло, к нему всегда относились как к изгою. Рей уверена, что для него все осталось прежним, не то чтобы она интересовалась этим. А вот для нее все в корне изменилось. Окружающие ее люди изменились и начали сторониться ее. Несколько индивидов вели себя крайне высокомерно. 

Финн выглядел так, будто его предали. Он ничего не сказал, но Рей знала, что сплетни и его не обошли стороной. 

По вообще на нее не смотрел.

А генерал…

Она пыталась избегать генерала любой ценой. Рей знала, что сейчас просто не в состоянии встретиться с ней лицом к лицу.

И поэтому Рей в какой-то момент обнаружила, что осталась совершенно одна. В ту самую минуту слабости Рей приняла, что она чужая. И каким-то образом ей стало еще хуже.

\------

Это его вина.

Это его вина.

Это…

– Это ты во всем виноват, – бросила в его сторону Рей, будто слова могли ранить его. Как бы она хотела, чтобы так было на самом деле.

Он моментально замер и напрягся, слегка опуская подбородок. Он не стал оскорблять ее и делать вид, что не понимает, о чем шла речь. 

– Я никому не рассказывал о нас.

– Нет никаких «нас», – автоматически рявкнула она. Мышцы на челюсти Кайло весьма заметно напряглись.

Его губы растянулись в ухмылке, он раздражен и даже не пытался этого скрыть. Темнота окружила его, вся такая непроглядная и мерзкая. 

– Бедненькая пустынная крыска. Неужели теперь вся база знает о твоём секретике? Твой предатель уже разочаровался в тебе?

Рей сжала кулаки, чтобы не зарядить ему в лицо. 

– Да пошёл ты! Заебал!

А он ответил не отрывая от нее взгляда:

– Ты уже это сделала.

И тогда Рей зарядила ему в лицо.

Сила ее удара не вырубила Кайло, но мощи вполне хватило, чтобы застать его врасплох. Она почувствовала, как между ними пронеслась волна испытанного им шока, и он прикрыл челюсть одетой в перчатку рукой. Его поврежденное лицо пульсировало, ее кисть пульсировала. Они оба тряслись от негодования.

– Ты _отвратителен_. 

В его глазах ураганом пронеслась чёрная ярость.

– Верно, мусорщица, обвиняй во всем монстра. Но это никак не избавит тебя от желания _трахнуть_ этого самого монстра. 

Ее ярость составила ему идеальную пару. Между ними дрожал воздух, Сила излучала такую мощь, которая заставила подняться волосы на загривке. В одно мгновение Рей почти забыла, где она находилась, и что стоящий перед ней мужчина – более не ее враг. Технически не ее враг.

И _почему_ она только позволила себе…

– Я ненавижу тебя. 

Слова прозвенели между ними и ножом рассекли тишину. Руку кололо, будто после пощёчины.

В глазах Кайло вспыхнуло что-то сродни _боли_ , и Рей ощутила себя так, будто действительно ранила его.

Кайло быстро закрылся от нее. Или, по крайней мере, попытался. Он крепко сцепил зубы, нахмурился и на долю секунды отвёл взгляд. Но его руки были сжаты настолько сильно, что Рей услышала, как скрипнула кожа перчаток, услышала, как он сделал слишком глубокий вдох. Нервно. Сила окропляла тишину, будто миазм, его чувства просачивались в сам воздух. Кайло не мог полностью контролировать себя, не тогда, когда исходил яростью. 

Рей сделала ему больно. 

И она рада. Это делало их равными.

Она задержала дыхание, хотя и не знала, чего ждала.

И когда Кайло наконец заговорил, то сделал это очень тихо. Он снова отвёл взгляд.

– Тогда уходи.

А она не уходила. Если она уйдёт, это развяжет ему руки, позволит ему…

Его ярость пылала даже сквозь Силу, и он рявкнул:

– _Уходи_ , мусорщица.

Они не в его комнате, почему бы _ему_ не уйти первым? Рей не позволит ему командовать собой, ее гордость уже и так слишком пострадала.

Но… малая часть ее, та глубокая, спрятавшаяся часть, на которую она почти что не обращала внимания, не хотела быть свидетельницей тому….

Быть свидетельницей чему?

Как ему делают больно?

 _Нет_. Она с наслаждением наблюдала за его мучениями.

Это делало их равными. 

Рей не двигалась. Она не позволила себе пошевелить и пальцем.  
Кайло тоже не двигался. Его взгляд переметнулся на ее губы, ее шею. Они оба заметили это.

И это разозлило его еще больше.

\------

Хуже стало уже спустя два дня, прямо перед тем, как Финн отправился на свое задание.

Он пытался выследить Кайло в коридорах. Рей почувствовала грядущее противостояние еще с другого конца базы. 

Если они столкнутся, будет беда. Так и будет. Обязательно.

Она появилась на месте до начала мордобоя.

Она успела.

Финн решительно сжал кулаки. Казалось, он не замечал, что они собрали вокруг себя толпу. Рей пришлось отпихнуть пару зевак, чтобы подойти ближе. 

– …что ты сделал это с ней. Ты – отвратительная ошибка природы.

Рей хотела было встрять, потому что только это могло положить конец катастрофе, – а ведь катастрофа уже не казалась надуманной, она прямо здесь, она реальна – но Кайло опередил ее.

– Что, – насмешливо протянул он, склоняя голову на бок. Сила крутилась вокруг него, будто воронка, ожесточенно и неустойчиво. Рей знала, что следующие произнесенные им слова будут воистину ужасными. – Мусорщица уже потеряла свою привлекательность? Не хочешь ее после того, как я _испортил_ ее?

Вены окатило льдом, и затем огнем. Она хотела _ударить_ его...

Финн взревел и набросился на него. Он сгреб Кайло за талию и опрокинул их наземь. Но Рей, прежде чем Кайло упал, увидела в его глазах опасный проблеск тьмы. Она ощутила, как вспыхнула мощь. Она знала, что Кайло жаждал битвы. 

А Финн был и рад это ему предоставить.

Безоружный, каким он и был на самом деле, Финн мог с легкостью умереть. Но Кайло не потянулся за своим световым мечом, – эту проклятую штуковину так никто и не смог изъять – и не использовал Силу. Он парировал удар в голову своим предплечьем и отшвырнул Финна. Поднявшись на ноги, Кайло наградил противника сильным ударом под дых, пытаясь в то же самое время вернуть себе былое равновесие. 

Финн мгновенно позабыл о ярости, и Рей наблюдала за тем, как он согнулся пополам. Она прекрасно помнила обо всех тех ранах, нанесённых Кайло на Старкиллере. 

– Что ты _творишь_? – захлебнулась она. – Финн!

Но он ее не слушал. Он просто увернулся от почти что достигшего своей цели удара, и это заставило Кайло обнажить бок. Колено Финна в отместку встретилось с животом Кайло.

– Кайло!

А в ответ тишина. Сила по-прежнему крутилась вокруг него, будто тёмный водоворот, набирающий силу. Рей не могла достучаться до Кайло сквозь него. 

Поэтому она бросилась в самый эпицентр битвы. 

Схватив Кайло обеими руками, она остановила последующий удар. Она изогнула руку, заставляя его выйти из позиции во избежание перелома руки. Рыча, он покорился.

Но быстро пришел в себя и воспользовался моментом, чтобы захватить ее с собой в стремительном рывке, отбрасывая Рей в сторону. Таким образом он снова предстал незащищенным перед Финном. 

Рей еле удержалась на ногах. Финн умудрился зарядить Кайло прямо в ногу – тот мигом рухнул на колено. Рей попятилась, чтобы они не зацепили ее.

Прежде чем Финн смог извлечь пользу из столь уязвимой позиции Кайло, Рей схватила его за плечо. Пальцы впились в плотную ткань куртки. Став перед другом, она резко встряхнула его. 

– Финн, _остановись_. Это не поможет, – она еще раз встряхнула его.

Он выглядел так, будто был готов оттолкнуть ее, но Рей не сдавалась. Он тяжело дышал. 

– Это поможет мне.

Она скорее почувствовала, чем ощутила, как Кайло стал за ее спиной. Она сжала хватку сильнее. 

Рей не удержалась и посмотрела на Кайло через плечо. Его губы – тонкая полоса, а в глазах пылал огонь. Его руки сжимались и разжимались. Он все еще жаждал битвы.

Но все вокруг них… 

Пялились. Несколько даже наставило оружие. И никто из них не целил в Финна. 

Она тогда поняла всю серьёзность ситуации. То, как это все выглядело. 

Это могло подвергнуть его опасности. Кайло.

Люди Сопротивления всего-навсего искали любого, пускай даже крошечного повода. И Рей не предоставит им такового. Не здесь, не из-за вспышки ярости ее друга.

Она сделала маленький шаг назад от Финна, становясь на чуточку ближе к Кайло. Рей не знала, какой черт дёрнул ее за ногу, но не противилась. Не могла. Он следил за каждым ее движением.

Медленно, она прижала ладони к его груди. В предостережении…

Или, чтобы успокоить.

Кайло с изумлением посмотрел на нее. Кулаки разжались.

Рей сглотнула. Его грудь тёплая, сердце отбивало о ребра бешеный ритм. Как он может жить с ним, с таким живым сердцем?

Финн перехватил ее вторую руку, разрушая момент. Рей повернулась к нему и увидела, как лицо друга нахмурилось.

– Рей, нам нужно поговорить, – наконец сказал он.

Она едва не выпрыгнула из кожи, ощутив, как заключенная в перчатку ладонь Кайло погладила тыльную сторону ее руки, ее пальцев. Финн стрельнул глазами, в мгновение отрывая ее руку от груди Кайло, разрывая тем самым контакт. Рей ощутила себя так, будто ее поймали на горячем, хотя с трудом представляла, что может быть еще хуже сложившейся ситуации. 

– Ладно,– кивнула она, но только тогда, когда убедилась, что никто больше не целился в них из бластера. 

Кайло ничего не сказал, когда Финн потащил ее за собой, но она почувствовала, как Сила начала темнеть и клубиться вокруг него. Она ощутила себя так, будто убегала от бури.

\------

Финн привёл ее в ангар, где корабль, на котором тот должен в скором времени отправиться на миссию, уже подготовила к полету группа техников. Никто не обращал на них никакого внимания, и Рей была этому весьма благодарна. 

Как милосердно.

Финн остановился в таком месте, где их было сложно подслушать. Двери ангара начали открываться, запуская вовнутрь ледяной воздух. Он раскрыл рот, определённо желая что-то сказать, и, не отрывая взгляда от распахнувшегося зева, бросил ее руку. 

Его ноздри раздулись, он едва смотрел на нее. 

– Он принудил тебя?

Рей не могла понять, спрашивал ли это у нее Финн или, наоборот, обвинял Кайло.

Ее глаза расширились. Что еще она могла сделать?

Он… в некотором роде хотел, чтобы она сказала «да». Рей видела это в его глазах. Он хотел винить во всем исключительно Кайло Рена. Он хотел, чтобы она оказалась невиновной. 

Она могла сказать ему «да». И люди не будут с таким ужасом смотреть на нее, если будут думать, что во всем виноват Кайло. _Финн_ не будет так смотреть на нее. 

Но все же.

Ей было так хорошо. _Он_ был так хорош. 

И это ее выбор. Рей не могла отрицать этого, но… не могла соврать об этом так же.

Не могла так поступить с Кайло.

Несмотря на их сложные отношения, она просто не могла. 

– Нет, – промямлила она, – конечно же нет.

Лицо Финна резко исказилось. Оно осунулось и окаменело, даже голос приобрел схожие черты. 

– Конечно же нет? – медленно повторил за ней Финн. – Что это значит? Ты просто…

– _Нет_. Все не так. 

Финн отпрянул от нее. 

– Все как раз выглядит именно так, потому что я с трудом могу представить, что вообще могло заставить тебя поступить настолько… – запнулся он, – …настолько неправильно. 

Рей была более не в состоянии терпеть подобное давление и отвернулась от своего друга. За пределами ангара садилось солнце, прячась за облаками. Начинался снег – лёгкое трепыхание белых комочков на вечернем ветру. Холод пронизывал кости. 

– Мне жаль, – это все, что она могла сказать.

Он ничего не ответил.

И затем вздохнул.

– Мне тоже жаль. 

Рей снова посмотрела на него – с надеждой, и в тоже самое время отчаянно. Казалось, она разрушала их дружбу навеки. Сердце сжалось в груди, она еле могла сглотнуть.

– Я не испытываю к тебе ненависти, – сказал Финн, будто прочел ее мысли. – Просто… Я думал, что ты была выше этого. Я думал, что ты увидела его суть. 

– Я…

Она хотела сказать, что _видела_ Кайло. Действительно видела. Хотела сказать, что знала, что он по-прежнему не прав, что он по-прежнему такой мерзавец. Что она могла видеть ту тьму, которая обгладывала его со всех сторон, будто жадный туман.

Все это было доступно ее взору. 

Но, как оказалось, у вселенной свои планы. 

Рей вздернула подбородок, больше по привычке, чем из-за упертости. И изо всех сил старалась не заплакать.

– Я совсем не горжусь этим, Финн.

Его взор ясен, как и всегда. Он кивнул. 

– Знаю. Но мне понадобится немало времени, чтобы смириться с этим. С тем, что это…. случилось. 

Ей нечего было на это ответить. Рей просто рада, что он хотя бы _попытается_. 

– Просто… пообещай, что этого больше не повторится. Прошу.

Рей посмотрела на своего друга.

Моргнула.

– Даю слово.

Финн выглядел так, будто не поверил ей до конца.

\------

После того случая Рей не видела Кайло на протяжении всей стандартной недели. Нельзя сказать, что она намеренно _высматривала_ его, но все равно заметила полное отсутствие поспешно расхаживающей фигуры.

Он все еще на базе.

Но в то же самое время его _там не было._

Рей не ошиблась.

Даже в Силе его тёмная энергия ощущалась как-то отстранённо. Изолированно. Кайло не хотел пересекаться с ней, подумала она. И это нормально, – _так и должно быть_ – потому что бродящим по базе людям не нужен новый повод для сплетен. 

Рей не хотела видеть его и вовсе.

Но…

Она всегда осматривалась, когда заходила в помещение, пытаясь понять, был ли он там.

В некотором смысле эта битва так же оказалась проигранной.

\------

Спину Кайло Рена сложно спутать с какой-либо другой. 

Рей не так давно поняла, что способна узнать его повсюду, на любом расстоянии. Она остановила его прямо посреди ночи; Кайло как раз заворачивал за угол коридора. Сердце екнуло, и она внезапно будто приклеилась к месту. Что-то забурлило в груди, и хотя она не была полностью уверена, что именно это было, голос все решил сам. Он хлестнул напряжённую тишину.

– _Стой!_

В коридоре кроме них никого больше не было. Даже за их пределами она знала, что мир замер в тишине – только луна и холод. Возможно, поэтому Рей окрикнула его. Возможно, она сыта по горло всей этой ситуацией и просто хотела раз и навсегда расставить все по полочкам…

Рей не думала. 

В желудке разрасталась дыра – тёмная, порочная и обозленная. Она не хотела думать о том, что это могло быть.

Кайло замер. И Рей удивилась, он никогда ранее не слушался ее команд. Никогда не покорялся.

Затем Кайло повернулся, и она увидела, что он вовсе не покорился. 

Тьма цеплялась за него своими острыми когтями – жужжащая и тёплая. Она не оттолкнула Рей этой поздней ночью, что было очень странно. Но выражение лица – стальная маска. 

Он ждал, пока она подойдёт поближе. Ноги не слушали ее. Каждый шаг давался с трудом. И он резко сказал:

– Чего тебе, мусорщица?

Между ними ожила Сила. Будто статическое электричество. 

Рей по-прежнему ненавидела его из-за той драки с Финном. Ненавидела за то, что он просто _находился_ здесь; Кайло не изменил своим взглядам, но каким-то образом оказался на их стороне. Будто это имело какое-то значение.

И Рей ненавидела его за то, что переспала с ним тот единственный раз. 

Почему только она позволила себе поддаться…

Она не сказала ни слова, когда подошла к нему достаточно близко. Не остановилась до тех пор, пока не оказалась прямо перед ним. Вскинула голову, чтобы посмотреть Кайло прямо в глаза. Он сделал то же самое.

Будто брал на слабо.

Она собрала волю в кулак и пихнула его в грудь. Он попятился и, прежде чем Рей снова смогла толкнуть его, все же сумел поймать ее за кисть. Выражение лица Кайло не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Они замерли на секунду.

Она могла отпрянуть. Могла еще раз ударить или вырваться из захвата. Или могла попытаться поговорить, и неважно, усугубило бы это ситуацию или нет. Она могла сделать хоть что-то.

Могла отпрянуть. 

Хватка Кайло стала сильнее. Рей ощутила боль, зная, что после его прикосновения на коже останутся синяки.

 _Твою мать_.

Она не отпрянула.

Она совершила вторую ошибку.


End file.
